Doom
by THGFAN101
Summary: Cindy Cahill is your average Mary-Sue. Her life was perfect. She got everything she ever wanted. But, when she finds out a shocking secret, she realizes that her life was all just a fake. {Gone's Show Them Sue's Some Love (Not) Contest}


**A/N This story is for Gone's Show Them Sue's Some Love (Not) Contest. Which means, that the main character is a Mary-Sue. This is my first attempt at a Horror one-shot.**

**Cindy Cahill: sharp blonde girl with cool blue eyes, her voice like ice, yet everyone adores her beauty she has. She'll kill, but everyone thinks she's an innocent angel. She donates to make herself look innocent, and she dates a guy per week, but she is The She-Devil. She does everything right. (Lucian) 16 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. **

**Also, I'd like to give credit to Darkening Faerie for the character's codename: Wintersweet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dead. _

Cindy Cahill looked down at her victim with pity. It was sad that she had to kill him. With his tousled dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, and good features, he would've been the perfect guy to date. _Too bad you were on my boss's bad side…_

She looked at her ballistic knife and smiled. This was one of her favorites. This knife was very handy and very easy to use. And the best part was that it was and still is _illegal_. Compared to all her past missions, this was the easiest kill she ever did. There were no screaming nor resistant. All she had to do was plunge the knife into his chest and her job was completed.

It wasn't a pretty sight, but she was used to it. The corpse's chest had blood oozing out of it. His shirt was drenched in blood. It would be matter of time until the lifeless body is surrounded in a pool of blood.

She quickly cleaned up her mess and made sure that her crime was untraceable. The last thing she wanted was for her perfect record to be broken. Not once was she caught for committing the plethora of crimes she did. She quietly exited the house and drove off on her red Ferrari.

It was a dark and gloomy day in Boston, MA. The sky was cloudless and the streets were empty. Most of the civilians were indoors because of the weather. Cindy was glad; she hated dealing with uncivilized people. Unfortunately, the city was full of them.

Cindy parked her vehicle at the nearest thrift store. She grabbed a big garbage bag filled with clothes from the back seat and got out of the car. She entered the store.

It was a really run-down place. The beige paint was weathered and peeling, the windows were cracked, and the floor creaked as she walked. There was also an unpleasant smell in the air. She browsed the clothes on the rack and wrinkled her nose in disgust. This shop was _pathetic. _There wasn't anything decent. The worst part was that this place was filled with _peasants, _people who didn't know how to dress properly.

"May I help you?" said a cheerful voice from behind the counter.

Cindy mustered a fake a smile and dragged her bag towards the counter. The lady was also dressed horribly. She was wearing a plain yellow shirt and yoga pants. _What a surprise…_

"Actually," Cindy replied. "I can help you. I'd like to donate some clothes that I don't use anymore. It would be perfect for the customers."

"Why thank you," the lady said, taking the bag from her. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad that I could help," Cindy said. "Well, goodbye!"

Cindy felt relieved once she got out of the store. She couldn't stand being in a thrift store. She preferred stores like Harrods.

The only reason why she even bothered to donate things was because it was her fake identity. Cindy Cahill was viewed as a great person. With her long, wavy blonde hair, cool blue eyes, slim figure, and expensive yet stylish clothes she looked like a teen model. She was viewed as a person who loved helping the community and believed in protecting the environment. However, this was all just a hoax.

She didn't care about the community or the environment. She didn't and _never _would care about people who were unfortunate than her. They weren't her problem. She was pretending so she wouldn't be suspected for the crimes she did.

Cindy Cahill is a murderer. And she's proud of it.

As she got into the car, she received a phone call. She sighed and answered the call. She wasn't in the mood of dealing with people.

"Cindy here," she answered.

"Wintersweet, come to headquarters immediately. You have another mission."

* * *

Cindy Cahill walked into Vikram Kabra's office.

The office was elegant. The floor was tiled with marble tiles, the furniture was from the most expensive stores, and there was a gigantic chandelier in the center of the ceiling.

Cindy worked for Vikram Kabra, who was co-leader of the Lucian branch. The other leader was his wife, Isabel Kabra. Vikram Kabra sent Lucian agents on missions, while his wife punished those who failed to complete their missions. There were headquarters in nearly every country, with the main one in London, England.

Vikram Kabra was sitting at his desk, typing quickly on his computer. Just like everyone else in the Kabra family, he had black hair and amber eyes.

"Hello Mr. Kabra," she said. "Sorry, I'm late."

Vikram looked up from his computer and gestured to her to sit down. "Hello, Wintersweet. We're waiting for my son to arrive. Compared to him, you're early." There was a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Cindy couldn't help but wonder what the mission was about. She _just _completed a mission two hours ago. And the fact that Ian would be working with her was horrible. She knew that the mission wouldn't go well.

She heard the sound of the door open. She turned around and saw Ian.

"How lovely to see you here," Ian said, sarcastically.

"It's great to see you too," she replied in the same tone. "Isn't it great? We're working together."

"Sit down, son," Vikram said. Ian obeyed his father's commands.

"You guys will be working together," he continued. "And, no, you can't ask for a new partner. You two have to sneak into an Ekaterina headquarter in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Gather some information about their newest invention and come back. It's an extremely simple task."

"Sir, if this is a simple task, then why am I working with _him_?" Cindy asked. "I could do it all on my own."

"I doubt you could accomplish a task like this," Ian said. "It's way above your level."

"Excuse me?" she said. "For your information, I've killed more people this month than all the people you have killed in a life time. If anyone needs assistance, then it would be _you._"

"Enough," Vikram interjected. "I will not tolerate this. You both have to go. Two people are required for safety. You are dismissed."

Ian left the office and Cindy followed him.

"I can't believe this," Ian muttered. "Of all people…"

"Hey, it's not like I want to work with you," she said. "Come on, we'll use my car."

* * *

Breaking into the Ekaterina headquarters was easy. It seemed _too _easy.

No alarms, no guards, not even security. For an Ekaterina branch, this was just _sad. _Even the Tomas headquarters that Cindy broke into had better security. It felt like a trap but Cindy dismissed the idea. She wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible. Ian was driving her insane.

"So Cindy," he said, with his annoying British accent. They were in the storage rooms, looking for the blueprints to the Ekat's newest invention. "How's your love life? I heard that your relationship with Alan ended."

"Yes, so?" she asked.

Ian smirked, "So much for, everyone loves me. Why did he break up with you?"

"Since when we're you interested in this stuff?" she asked him. "Oh, and he didn't break up with me. I did. He was getting ridiculous. How's that Cahill girl? Natalie told me all about her."

"What are you taking about?" Ian said, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. "I'll go look at the other filing cabinets."

Cindy smirked. She won this round.

After a couple minutes of searching, Cindy found the blueprints.

"Found it, now let's get out of here," she told Ian.

Ian didn't respond.

"Ian?" she asked. She saw him at the far end of the room reading a packet. She walked over to him and he just smiled. He had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Well, what is it?" she demanded. "What's more important than getting out of here?"

"Cindy," he said, slowly. "Are you sure you're a Lucian?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he calling her a Non-Lucian? Who did he think he was?

"Of course I am!" she snarled. "What was on that paper?"

Ian smirked. He looked pleased to see Cindy's anger. Cindy felt like she wanted to punch him.

"You are a…fake," Ian said. "You aren't even real."

"What are you talking about?! That's preposterous!"

"You don't even exist! Your parents created you, you're a robot," Ian replied, shoving the papers at her. "Read for yourself."

She looked on the first page and read:

_David and Lauren Cahill have created a robot that looks like a human. Their "daughter" Cindy Cahill is the only programmed robot alive that looks like an actual human being. Bae Oh requested that Cindy Cahill would be hunted down and eliminated. _

She reread the paper. She couldn't believe it. Her whole life was nothing –absolutely nothing. She didn't even have an actual life. She was just a program, an experiment.

Cindy felt very angry –for the first time in her life. She thought that her life was _perfect. _She had _everything_ she ever wanted. People loved her and viewed her as an innocent person, even though she wasn't. Her life was meaningless.

She felt the tears forming in her eyes. She would not cry. She refused to give Ian that satisfaction. If her life wasn't really real, then she'll make everyone she hated suffer, starting with the one who ruined her life.

"So much for your perfect life, Cindy," Ian said. "You have no reason to exist. You're just a robot created by your parents. You aren't and never will be a true Lucian."

Cindy walked up to him and punched him in the face. Ian fell on the ground, surprised.

"Thank you for telling me this," she said, giving him a kick. "You're going to pay."

Ian quickly got up and took out his dart gun. "One move and you'll be poisoned. I wonder how much can kill a robot?"

"You think I'm scared?" she asked him. "You should be the one who's scared. Humans are vulnerable creatures."

Cindy quickly snatched the dart gun from him and aimed another punch. Ian dodged her attack this time.

"You'll never defeat a Kabra," Ian muttered.

"Watch me," she said. She took out her favourite knife, the ballistic knife.

Ian saw the knife and immediately ran out the door. _Coward_, she thought, and then she ran after him.

* * *

_Perfect._

She found him standing at the end of a small room. The room had no furniture. All it had was a giant chandelier in the center of the room. The walls were painted white and the floors where made up of white tiles.

Ian was looking out the window. It was raining heavily outside.

Taking his distraction to her advantage, she tiptoed into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I knew you would come," he said, his back facing the window.

"It's over," she said. "You can't run and you can't hide. Ian Kabra, enjoy your last few minutes of life."

"Touché," he said. "I will enjoy my life, once I end yours."

He turned around with a small pistol aimed directly at her. He pulled the trigger.

It happened too fast for Cindy. She immediately went into action. The bullet missed her chest as she dived for cover. Unfortunately, the bullet went through her shoulder.

Cindy let out a scream of pain and collapsed on the floor. Her right arm hurt _so _badly. She felt the blood dripping from the wound. She was experiencing unbelievable pain. She finally understood how her victims felt on the verge of death.

She wanted to lie there and admit defeat. But she knew she couldn't. The look in Ian's eyes shows no mercy. He won't stop until she's dead.

"You will die slowly," Ian said. "I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death."

Ian took aim at her leg and was about to pull the trigger when his cellphone went off. Ian cursed and answered.

"Hello?" he said, irritated. "Father, send some agents down here. We have a traitor…" Ian walked to the end of the room and continued his conversation.

Cindy knew that this was her only chance of surviving. If she didn't do it, then she would be eliminated –permanently.

She saw her ballistic knife lying a couple inches away from her. She managed to get on her knees, despite the pain, and grabbed the knife with her left hand. With all the strength she had left, she took aim for Ian's chest. She took a deep breath and threw the knife.

The knife directly hit him in the back and he collapsed on the floor. Ian's cellphone fell on the floor and broke into many pieces. She got up from the floor, coughing and feeling very dizzy. Her shirt was stained with blood because of her arm.

She walked over to him and saw that he was indeed dead. A pool of blood was already forming around Ian. The white floor made the red stain completely visible. She knew she had to get out of here –fast.

Cindy immediately felt sick when she looked at the lifeless body. For the first time, she felt guilty about killing someone. She killed someone from her own branch. As much as she hated him, she knew that he didn't deserve to die. Even if he was a jerk.

She didn't bother taking the knife out of him. She had to get back to Boston, Massachusetts and find her parents.

* * *

Cindy stood outside of her parents' room.

She managed to drive all the way from Cambridge to Boston before the Lucian agents arrived. By the time they caught her, she would've accomplished her goal.

She looked at her right arm. Fortunately, she had a rite aid kit in her car. The bleeding stopped but she wasn't able to move her arm. She knew that she had to get medical care for her arm to go back to normal.

_My life will never go back to normal, _she thought.

She didn't feel like she had a purpose anymore. She felt like she didn't need to live especially since her life wasn't _normal. _She promised herself that she'd end her life, right after she ended her parents.

Cindy quietly walked into her parents' room with a small pistol in her left hand. Her parents were sound asleep.

She raised her left arm and placed her finger on the trigger. She felt herself trembling. Her teeth were chattering and tears were streaming down her face. As much as she hated her parents, she still loved them. Even if she made her life miserable.

She let go of all her hesitation and pulled the trigger twice.

Two loud shots rang out. The bullets hit their heads and they were dead. Dead while they were asleep.

She took a deep breath and then placed the gun at her head. She quickly pulled the trigger and fell to the ground.

The last thing she saw was endless darkness.

* * *

**Please review and/or give constructive criticism. Be honest and tell me what you thought of my first horror story. :)**


End file.
